1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system hanger of a vehicle, in more detail the structure of a hanger supporting the muffler etc at the lower portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the exhaust system of vehicles includes a muffler depressurizing high-temperature and high-pressure gas discharged from the engine to reduce noise and a catalytic converter purifying the exhaust gas, and is fixed by hangers at a plurality of positions at the lower portion of the car body.
The hangers are made of a material capable of providing elasticity, such as rubber, and of which one end is connected to the car body and the other end is connected to the exhaust system, such that they stably support the exhaust system, absorbing vibration of the exhaust system which is generated when the vehicle is in travel.
The vibration of the exhaust system can fall into a small vibration generated by combustion in the engine when the vehicle is in travel and large vibration caused by rapid stop or start of the vehicle. The hanger should have a low spring constant to effectively absorb the small vibration, whereas it should have a large spring constant to effectively absorb the large vibration.
Hangers generally used in the related art, however, cannot absorb both of the small vibration and the large vibration of the exhaust system, such that they cannot appropriately deal with the large vibration when being configured to absorb the small vibration of the exhaust system, and on the contrary, cannot absorb the small vibration when being configured to absorb the large vibration of the exhaust system. Accordingly, they reduce NVH performance of vehicles.
A configuration has been proposed in the related art to overcome the problems which is basically provided with hangers for absorbing small vibration of the exhaust system and additionally provided with a band at the outside such that the hangers absorb the small vibration, using their elastic force in normal traveling and the band appropriately attenuate the large vibration of the exhaust system.
However, adding the band to the hanger causes new problems, such as that the work processes and manufacturing cost increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.